


The Return

by MFLuder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: "I'm okay."





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/gifts).



> [300 word tumblr fic](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com/post/174116792294/stevetony-or-stevedanny-im-okay) inspired by the prompt "I'm okay."

It’s six months, seven days, and twenty-two hours after stealing away on Thanos’ ship that Tony’s feet touch Earth again. He’s half tempted to fall to the ground, to kiss the New York pavement, but the dignitaries keep him standing upright.

The Accords – what a _clusterfuck_ – have somehow managed to survive Thanos and so it’s on Tony to introduce the newest Avenger, back from her space-faring, universe-saving adventures. Carol is taller than Tony, imposing in her green and black space suit, and the two of them – Tony in a newly made suit designed from materials nearly as rare as vibranium thanks to the Captain’s generosity – show more holiday cheer than the UN plaza does around them. Thanos has made Earth somber. For what they remember of it.

Tony’s one of the few who remembers. He recalls every particle of ash that had once been Peter, blowing out of his grasp. The memories haunt him, even as Peter stands beside him in his Iron Spider suit, none the wiser for having been rendered extinct.

Tony lets the group move on, the reporters and Secretary General infatuated with their blonde savior, Fury’s contingency.

One person from the crowd remains and Tony wonders how he didn’t notice him before.

“I meant to call,” he says, taking in the dark hair, the beard, and hollowed expression. 

“Tony,” Steve says, and it’s like the last three years never happened, the way he pulls Tony into a tight embrace.

“I thought—“

“You—“ _I believed you died._

They laugh, uneasy.

Steve’s hand cups his shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.” He pauses. “I _know_ , Tony.” 

His blue eyes flit over Tony’s face, filled with something Tony didn’t expect to see echoed back ever.

“I’m okay.”

It’s a lie, but maybe it won’t always be.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
